


You Can Walk With Me

by erisgregory, oitooru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, non-binary Pidge, will add more tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitooru/pseuds/oitooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven years since the Kerberos mission sealed The Breach. The world has begun to rebuild in earnest and almost everyone has mourned then forgotten the three lost Jaeger pilots that gave their lives to save the world. Not everyone has forgotten them, though, and a small group of people are watching and waiting for any sign from the Kaiju, believing in their hearts the war is not over. One stormy night, from three different locations, they catch movement in The Breach, and one hero returns. Now is the time for action. Now is the time for a new line of defense. The Voltron Project is a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [VOYAGEUR : GALAXY RIDER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6Cn9Em8FGA)

Pidge climbed carefully into their spot near the top of what was left of the Sydney Defense Wall. There was a little nook that had the perfect amount of platform for Pidge to sit cross-legged in front of their laptop. They attached the cable from around their waist to the steel pillar at their back and settled in for a night of monitoring The Breach. 

Technically it wasn’t The Breach anymore. It was the former location of The Breach. It had been sealed seven years ago and the official word from the military was that there wasn’t a single rumble from it. Nothing at all to be concerned about. They were so relaxed about the whole thing that the world had begun efforts to rebuild again. So much so that the Jaeger program was decommissioned and funds were redirected to restoration.

Pidge never bought into that. They had their own reasons for keeping an eye on the area that used to be the portal and they did so diligently for the past seven years. Only in the last few months had anything changed. Tiny changes. So insignificant that at first Pidge assumed they were just reading into the data what they wanted to see. However, in the past two weeks, something was definitely changing. 

Add to that the increased military chatter about something called Voltron, and Pidge was sure something major was taking place and the military was keeping it completely under wraps.

Pidge had three screens pulled up. One was a tapped in feed from the shatterdome, the shatterdome which was supposed to be completely empty. They had readings from the breach zone and also a live satellite feed which was on their second screen. The last screen was Pidge’s chart of the activity which showed a clear path from almost nothing to a fifty percent increase. He had his own small satellite hooked up and was listening to what he could pick up from the shatterdome. There was something of concern, but the signal was iffy thanks to the rain.

They’d been there several hours trying to decipher it, when there was a spike in activity. Pidge narrowed in on the satellite feed, unconsciously leaning toward their laptop. The water was churning, churning, and then, there, in the center of the turbulence, was a light. It was faint at first, but soon the water was glowing. Pidge didn’t even realize they were holding their breath.

A pod emerged in the middle of the glow, a single escape pod. Pidge recognized it as being Jaeger grade. 

******

Keith ran his eyes over the data he’d collected over the past two weeks. The activity had been spiking, and he was sure something was up. He’d been feeling suspicious of the Breach ever since they sealed it.

His equipment could have been faulty, as it was all salvaged or repurposed, but he trusted in his instincts.

At the moment, he was sitting on his boat waiting. He wasn’t quite sure what he was waiting for, but surely there was something.

After a few hours, he was ready to leave and never look at his makeshift setup ever again. However, before he could do anything other than stand, there was a sound like something surfacing.

Keith’s head whipped around towards the sound and he saw a pod. Not just any pod, this one was clearly military grade and had distinct lettering detailing “Kerberos.”

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed before diving into the water and swimming towards the pod. The top popped off with a hiss and the person inside threw their helmet into the water, gasping for air just as Keith climbed onto it.

“Shiro?” Keith said, out of breath and shocked to see him.

“Keith,” Shiro choked out before coughing roughly.

Keith made the executive decision to ask questions later, once Shiro was in better condition.

******

Pidge waits only long enough to see that someone is out there already, there’s a boat, before they’re making the long climb down the remains of the wall. The rain is pounding down on them by that point, so the climb is painfully long. When Pidge gets to the bottom they run full out to the shore. 

They can’t see, it’s too far to the breach to see, so he pulls out the laptop again, right there in the water and wind, thanking his forethought for building such indestructible equipment. It’s there that they watches the boat as it comes back from the breach, watches it’s trajectory while the rain soaks them to the bone. It’s cold and uncomfortable, but someone has come back through and Pidge prays to every god known and unknown, even though he doesn’t believe anyone is really listening. He prays for a successful rescue mission. Then he jogs to meet the boat as it heads back toward the shore.

Once he can finally see the boat coming in, Pidge begins to really worry. What if there weren’t any survivors? They can’t help feeling overwhelmed as the boat meets the dock and their running, running full out down the dock to meet whoever it is that’s there.

A man steps off first and Pidge doesn’t recognize him, but he’s reaching for someone else, and it’s… it’s Shiro! Takashi Shirogane, one of the jaeger pilots that sacrificed everything to seal the breach. He’s leaning heavily on the stranger and limping as they walk. Pidge can hardly contain themselves.

“Who’s there?” the stranger asks immediately.

“Pidge Gunderson! I saw the rescue, was there anyone else?” Pidge stowed their equipment in their backpack before rushing forward to help hold up Shiro’s other side.

“It’s just him and he hasn’t said much of anything yet. I’m Keith. Kogane.” 

Keith was gruff, but then Pidge was feeling pretty out of sorts themselves. It was a lot to take in, but he wanted badly to have a chance to talk to Shiro about his mission and his two co-pilots.

They helped support Shiro all the way back down the dock and into a little hut that Pidge had failed to notice earlier. It must be Keith’s place. It was tiny, like an abandoned tourist shop of some kind repurposed into living quarters. Pidge didn’t judge Keith for that. Too many people lived like that after the Kaiju attacks had nearly wiped them all out. Pidge’s place was a one room rental just outside the closed part of Sydney. It wasn’t much fancier than Keith’s setup.

Shiro got the bed and Keith took his couch leaving Pidge the floor. At least it was dry here and warm. They didn’t say much more to one another, but Pidge felt safe. They felt like they had something in common with Keith. It was easy to see how comfortable Shiro was with Keith, they clearly knew each other. And then there was the board. It took up one whole wall. Keith had been tracking the activity at the shatterdome and also monitoring the breach. His methods were different than Pidge’s, in fact Pidge couldn’t make most of it out, but there were printouts and photos and lines of string connecting events. Pidge made a mental note to ask about it at some point.

Shiro was up the next morning and the first thing he wanted to do was visit the shatterdome. He’d been studying Keith’s board in silence and he had no information to give Pidge about the other members of his team. His exact words were ominous at best, telling Pidge and Keith in no uncertain terms that he had no memory of anything since the mission to close the breach. He’d been shocked to learn that seven years had passed. Pidge let him be after that and they all agreed to go to the shatterdome. Maybe there they’d find some answers.

The shatterdome wasn’t empty, but of course they all knew that. It wasn’t nearly as busy at it once had been, though. Pidge had only visited once years before, and then it had been teaming with people. Now it was more like whole parts were closed down or closed off. They followed what activity they could to the center forefront of the shatterdome, to what Shiro explained was the LOCCENT Mission Control. They made it a surprising distance before being intercepted by two men in uniform.

“You’re to come with us.” The men informed them.

Pidge and Keith both looked to Shiro for his response and he nodded curtly at them both. This was okay. This was expected.

They followed the soldiers to mission control, a place Pidge sorely wanted free access to, where they were greeted to the sight of a video of Shiro’s rescue. There was a woman with her back to them watching the recording. She paused it on Keith and Shiro’s faces.

When she turned, the three of them made a collective gasp. Pidge was certain the others were feeling the same bit of shock they were because the Marshall was clearly much younger and much finer looking than any of them expected. Her white hair was swept back from her face into a bun on the back of her head and her dark skin was set off by the white of her jumpsuit. She was tall and lithe and despite Pidge’s assessment of her looks, she was totally commanding in every sense of the word. 

“Takashi Shirogane, you are a sight for sore eyes. I’m sure there will be plenty of questions for you from some of my team here, but I wanted to be the first to welcome you home and assure you that we never gave up hope of your return.” 

She walked forward and reached her hands out to grasp both of Shiro’s.

“My name is Allura Altea and I’m the Marshall in charge here. Welcome home.” Allura squeezed his hands before letting go.

“Now then. You may have noticed that we appear a bit understaffed at the moment, but I can assure you that it is entirely on purpose in order to keep our program out of the public eye.” She gave Pidge and Keith a knowing look that made Pidge squirm just a little.

“Voltron.” Pidge said softly.

Allura laughed. “That’s right. Project Voltron. And now that we have three of our pilots, it’s time to get the rest of the team together.” She said crossing her arms and looking at the three of them.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Oh no.” Said Shiro.

“Pilots?” Pidge was lost.

“That’s right. You three plus two others.” She confirmed.

“I’m not getting back into a jaeger.” Shiro’s voice was gravely serious.

“We’ll worry about that later. Right now, why don’t you make use of our facilities. Take a hot shower, get a bite to eat. Shiro, I’d like the doctor to take a look at you if that’s alright. I can assure you that no one here will do anything you don’t agree to. Alright?”

They all agreed, though Pidge still felt like the ground had fallen out from under their feet. The medics disappeared with Shiro, Keith was carted out with one of the soldiers that brought them in, and Pidge was left standing there feeling slightly woozy.

“Pidge Gunderson, yes?” A new voice asked.

Pidge looked up to see a man in uniform standing in front of him. He was older than the rest of them, with a handlebar mustache that would have been funny on almost anyone else. They nodded.

“I’m Dr. Coran Altea, chief science officer here, and Allura’s uncle. I’d like to show you to your quarters and bend your ear a little on the way there if you don’t mind.”

“Sure,” Pidge agreed, because at that point what choice did they have. 

Coran led the way out, asking six questions about Pidge’s information gathering before they were even out of the room.

******

Lance fought his frown as they pulled him out of drills. He kept his face straight as he saluted and followed the man who came to get him.

They went through the winding halls of the base until they arrived at one of the briefing rooms and gestured for him to step inside.

He had expected a group, or at least someone he knew. Not a woman dressed as a Pan Pacific Defense Corps Marshal.

“With all due respect, I don’t pilot Jaegers anymore,” Lance said, saluting.

“That was incredibly informal of you, I could have you stripped of your rank,” the woman replied swiftly.

He blanched a little and stood taller. “Yes, Ma’am. Sorry Ma’am.” He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. 

“Lance. Can I call you Lance?” She asked.

He nodded so she continued.

“Lance, I know your history with the Jaeger program isn’t pleasant, but the Breach is active again. We need your help.

“Despite what you may think, you are my first choice for this mission. Your style was the best if it’s time and I do believe you could be great again.”

Lance could feel himself sweating. He was feeling pretty stressed just thinking back on everything. Even his medication couldn’t combat this spike.

“Who else is on the team?” Lance croaked. Allura smiled.

“Keith Kogane, Pidge Gunderson, Hunk Garrett, and Shiro Takashi,” she stated cooly.

Lance froze at the last two names. He and Hunk went way back, even though they hadn’t seen each other in years.

On the other hand, Shiro Takashi was Lance’s hero, his inspiration. They’d never met, despite Lance’s best efforts but he still held him in the highest regard.

Lance held his hand out, saying, “I’m in.”

Allura took it with both of her own and held it lightly.

“I knew you would be.”

******

The flight to Los Angeles would have been much more annoying if they weren’t on a private plane. Here he was able to sit back and relax, to some small degree, while Allura explained the Voltron Project to him in greater detail and caught him up to speed with their progress.

Now Lance didn’t believe much too much in fate or destiny or whatever. He wasn’t against that train of thought at all, it was more like he wanted to believe it could be real but he hadn’t seen much proof of it ever. After the Jaeger Program was closed and he went into the air force, Lance had felt adrift, like he wasn’t doing quite what he was supposed to be doing. It was lonely. He didn’t fit in there, despite the commendations on his performance. He knew what was missing and no amount of air time could make up for it. Even so, he’d sworn to himself he’d never try it again. If they ever came looking for him for any reason, his answer would have to be no.

Yet here he was on a plane to meet his childhood best friend, Hunk. The whole team the Marshal had put together was mostly people Lance knew of. Pidge Gunderson was a bit of a mystery, but Takashi Shirogane was his hero. Keith Kogane was kind of a jerk, but at least Lance knew him from Jaeger training. He’d been the best before he’d been dismissed. No one had ever let Lance forget that. 

So fate, or whatever force was at work here was bringing this group together and Lance still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Could he climb in a Jaeger again? Allura seemed to think so. Maybe with his best friend by his side he could pull it off. He didn’t know. All he knew was that the breach wasn’t as sealed as it had been seven years ago and the threat of the Kaiju was once more very real. If the world was finally coming to an end, Lance didn’t want to be thousands of miles away from the action. He wanted to be in the thick of it. Deep down he knew that’s where he belonged.

******

Hunk Garrett was exactly as Lance remembered him. Oh they’d traded emails and the odd postcard, but they hadn’t seen one another in probably five years. Not since Lance took off with the air force and Hunk settled into his civilian life working on city restoration. Hunk had been travelling, but was now in Los Angeles working on the destroyed shatterdome. Lance didn’t know the details but he knew Hunk was actually in planning and management but he spent most of his time physically building what he’d planned.

They’d sent word ahead and Hunk was to meet them at the airport. He probably still had no idea why or who he was even meeting so Lance was excited to run out and surprise him.

They had a moment, straight out of the old movies, where Hunk recognized him and they ran at each other. Lance was swept up in a bear hug and both of them laughed they were so happy to be face to face again after so long. Allura indulged them in all of this, standing to the side for several minutes while they pounded on one another’s backs and generally made a fuss over each other.

Then came the spiel and Hunk was in before Allura was done talking. He was ready for a change and happy to work with Lance. They’d always planned to be jaeger pilots together but Hunk was late getting into the program and was still a cadet when the program ended. He didn’t know the others, well everyone knew who Shiro was from the tv, but he was excited all the same. 

Both of them talked themselves silly catching up on their lives until they literally couldn’t stay awake any longer on the flight back to Sydney. The next thing Lance knew Allura was waking them up because they were landing and he had a giant crick in his neck.

They rode in somber silence from the airport to the shatterdome in a helicopter. Hunk got a little nauseated, but thankfully managed not to barf everywhere. Allura called ahead for them so the group was waiting for them inside the hanger and something about that felt really big to Lance. He was jet lagged and overwhelmed, but walking across the helipad into the dome made it all just that much more real. He was back, he was really going to do this. 

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett, the final members of Team Voltron.” Allura said.

Lance’s eyes immediately went to Shiro, in awe, then flitted over Pidge Gunderson as they were introduced, they/them pronouns please, and finally rested on Keith Kogane. His rival in all things. The man that was the better pilot. To this day Lance didn’t know why Keith had been kicked out of the program, only that it was something to do with discipline.

He said hello to them all, as Hunk did. Then he grinned at Keith. “We know each other.” he said with wry grin. Keith gave him a narrow eyed look.

“From the program? We in the same training class?” Lance prompted.

Keith shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t remember you.”

“We were totally rivals. Keith and Lance? Lance and Keith?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell. Wait. Were you the one that got his arm broke the first day in the Kwoon Combat Room?” Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

Lance felt his face go distressingly warm. “Yeah.” He admitted.

“Okay. Then I do remember you.” Keith said it like it meant nothing. Lance wanted to rethink everything then. Especially the part where he opened his big fat mouth about it.

“And this is Coran, our scientist. He’ll be working closely with the team as we get ready for whatever is coming.” Allura continued as though there hadn’t been an interruption in her introductions.

“Now that we’re all together I wanted to thank you all for giving this a chance. The world believes that The Breach is sealed, that we are all safe from the threat of the Kaiju. The world’s governments and militaries would keep it that way if they could. They know the threat remains, however small they think it is, but they chose to turn their backs on the Jaeger Program. While they’ve been hiding their heads in the sand, we’ve continued to monitor The Breach and strategize. The Voltron Project is the culmination of years of research and planning. We will be ready when the Kaiju return whether the rest of the world acknowledges us or not. We are here to defend the planet from attack and I can promise you all that this time we will be a force to be reckoned with.”

“Defenders of the planet,” Shiro said softly. “That sounds pretty good.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Everyone, I have an announcement.” Allura came into the mess hall and everyone quieted down to listen.

“Thank you. As you may know, Shiro has been cleared for duty, so it is time to begin training. I won’t decide on the final teams right away, so please be patient and work hard. For some of you this will be a refresher course and for others this will all be new. I’m expecting a team effort in getting everyone ready so I better see the veterans helping out. Understood?” Allura kept her hands on her hips during all of this, only dropping them while she waited for a response. 

There were agreements all around, though Keith wasn’t sure how Hunk and Pidge would fare, even with help. He hadn’t even completed training so how were two new people supposed to catch up to everyone else?

“Great. After breakfast we’ll meet in the Kwoon Combat Room and we’ll see what you’ve got.” With that she left to let them finish eating.

“Oh man I am so gonna kick your ass.” Lance said, pointing his fork at Keith.

Keith had to take a steadying breath before he could answer. He wasn’t sure where Lance’s animosity really came from, but Shiro beat him to it.

“Remember, this is a team effort.” He said pointedly. Keith was grateful, though he was pretty sure those words were falling on deaf ears. Hunk was trying to elbow Lance, but Keith kept catching his smirks anyway.

Already this was shaping up to be a long day.

******

Lance was the last one to the combat room, which he hated, but he still kept his head high as he walked. No reason to let Keith think this meant he was better than him. Everyone was giving him the stink eye come to think of it, especially Allura. He knew he wasn’t that late, come on.

He came to quietly stand next to Hunk at the side of the mat. Though it’d been years since he stood in the last Kwoon Combat Room, the smell of dried perspiration and desperation brought him immediately back to his time in training as a cadet. Fourteen hour days meant little time for thinking at all. It became all about eating and falling into bed after a quick shower each night. Even so, he couldn’t deny it had been entirely effective in preparing him to fight in a Jaeger. He had just a moment to wonder what the marshall might have planned, before she was speaking.

“Now that we’re all assembled, I wanted to explain that while the Voltron Jaegers will be different than other generations, the training will begin the same. I need to see pairings that are on equal footing much more than I need to see who is stronger. That being said, we’ll also be adding many more simulation tests and team building exercises. Today is about one on one combat, but I have a team of trainers ready to work you through the standard group exercises as well. This won’t be easy I’m afraid, but you all have my utmost confidence.” She turned to the man standing to her left and he nodded and retrieved two of the hanbo staffs leaning against the concrete wall.

“First, let’s have Keith and Shiro.” Allura said.

Lance rolled his eyes. Of course Keith was going first.

Shiro and Keith both took a staff and squared off in the middle of the floor. The rest of them took a couple of steps back giving them plenty of room. Lance crossed his arms, watching the way their feet led them in a circle around each other. 

Keith struck out first, bring the staff overhead. Shiro blocked him effortlessly, throwing him back a step. The sharp crack of wood on wood made Lance’s body thrum with tension remembering the with perfect clarity what it felt like to take a blow. The way the the hit would reverberate up his arm. He shifted on his feet, watching both of them and trying to anticipate the next move.

Shiro came forward suddenly, his staff end right at Keith’s side. “That’s one.” Shiro called. He pulled swiftly back but not before Keith brought his staff swooping in from the side to connect it with Shiro’s with a heavy thud.

“One.” Keith said. Lance thought he sounded just the tiniest bit smug. 

Whatever smugness he had was lost soon enough as they began to go for each other in a much faster pace. Keith swung low and fast, but Shiro jumped and twirled which brought his staff to the small of Keith’s back.

“Two.” He grunted. 

Lance spared a look at Allura who was obviously taking notes.

After that it was over pretty quickly. Keith didn’t even come close to getting another point. He was drenched in sweat and panting as he tossed his staff back into the corner. He wouldn’t look up at anyone either and Lance had to wonder if he was realizing what everyone else must be too. Surprisingly enough, Shiro and Keith weren’t very well matched. Unless something changed they wouldn’t be partnered up.

“Let’s have Lance and Hunk next. Hunk, I know you’ve only been in here a few times before now, but I need you to relax and do your best. I’m not judging you solely on your ability to beat Lance, okay?” Allura asked.

Hunk smiled and Lance was glad. Allura was serious about giving him a shot at this. She fully intended to make him a Jaeger pilot. Lance knew he had what it took.

They retrieved their staffs and met in the center of the mat. Hunk bowed to him so Lance bowed back. Then they were moving. Slowly, sizing each other up. Hunk would be stronger. Lance knew that much. He also knew Hunk had already been in here practicing with Pidge, but Lance hadn’t been invited. Hunk said he didn’t want to embarrass himself until he had to. So Lance watched and waited and when Hunk didn’t take the first shot, Lance did.

He came forward low and ended with his staff lightly touching Hunk’s knee. “One.” Allura called when neither of them said anything. “Hunk, you need to focus and have faith in your abilities.” She encouraged.

Hunk lunged next, taking Lance by surprise. He didn’t get a point in,though Lance deliberately let him come close enough to do so. Their staffs met in the middle again and again, the sound loud to Lance’s ears as they moved across the mat.

Hunk got a hit in when Lance got distracted for just a moment because he heard Keith make a noise. He didn’t have time to decipher it or the look on Keith’s face because Hunk brought his staff to Lance’s temple.

“One.” Hunk said happily. “Don’t go too easy on me,” Hunk grinned at him. “I might actually beat you.”

“Ha!” Lance wriggles his eyebrows at Hunk, egging him on. “Come on then, let me have it!”

Hunk tried. Lance could see how hard he tried, but he couldn’t get another point in. Lance reluctantly reached three and then had to hug Hunk because damn, he didn’t mean to go and wipe the floor with him like that.

“That was great, Hunk, really. We all have our work cut out for us, so don’t lose hope just yet!” Allura shot him the biggest smile and everyone’s mood lightened just a little. Except maybe Keith’s. Lance wasn’t sure if he knew how to smile or not.

“Pidge, for today, I’d like us to pair up.” Allura passed her tablet off to one of her lackeys. Everyone was surprised, but Allura just waved them off.

“I suppose I should tell you know. I’m one of the pilots too, so I’ll need a partner. You must have wondered why you had an odd number.” She prompted as she walked to get one of the staffs.

“Well, yeah, but there was some speculation one of us might be cut.” Pidge answered for all of them.

“Oh no. No. You are all my team. My first choices. We’re all getting through this together, so that means everyone has to work hard to get ready. And that means me too.” Allura squared off on the mat with Pidge and Lance couldn’t help be interested to see how it was going to work. Pidge had only ever applied to the program before it was shut down, so they’d only had three days of practice with the staffs ever.

Allura took her time, waiting for Pidge to strike. Pidge came in low and Allura dodged, their feet dancing around each other, faster than Lance expected. When Pidge came in again Allura blocked them and her staff connected with Pidge’s side, under their arm. Lance winced. If Allura’s movement wasn’t so completely controlled, Pidge might have a broken rib.

“Don’t think about anyone else right now, just watch me, watch the way I move my feet and how I hold the staff.” Allura advised. Pidge narrowed their eyes and struck again. This time they didn’t back down, but kept moving, even as Allura pushed them back with blow after blow. Pidge was good at blocking but not so great at striking. 

Pidge didn’t get in a single point. They were out of breath and red faced when Allura finally stopped backing off and took the last two points consecutively and quickly. After it was over she laid her hand on Pidge’s shoulder and addressed all of them.

“We will meet here every morning for group training directly after breakfast. Then we’ll have simulator in the afternoon, and I need you to spend your evenings working on your individual weaknesses. That doesn’t mean you have to work alone. I’ll be adding more in as we go, but that should be a good pace to begin with. You all did a good job today, but I want to prepare you for the fact that today was more observation than anything else. Tomorrow it gets harder. I’ll see you after lunch in the main hangar to introduce you to the Jaegers. Dismissed.” Allura stowed her staff, took her tablet back, and was already typing away on it as she left the room.

“I need a shower,” Hunk announced. “And a post workout snack.”

“I’m right with ya,” Lance said, following him out. “Later days,” he waved to the others over his head.

******

Keith went back to his room for a shower and a change of clothes, his head whirring from his match with Shiro. If he wanted to be Shiro’s partner then he had to match Shiro a lot better than he had today. 

******

Lunch was rowdier than Pidge liked. They were used to living alone, used to the quiet, whether they’d enjoyed it or not. Now, living here at the Shatterdome, Pidge was realizing they’d have a lot of things to adjust to if they wanted to be part of it all.

Keith was probably the easiest to be around. He was quiet too, and from what Pidge gathered, he’d also been living alone for some time. When they wound up in the training room together earlier in the week, Keith hadn’t said anything, but just began silently going through his paces next to Pidge. It wasn’t fully comfortable, they still didn’t know each other, but Pidge sense a mutual agreement between them. Other than Keith knowing Shiro from before, neither of them knew anyone else and it was sort of nice to know that they weren’t alone in that. At least not entirely. 

So today, at lunch, when Keith sat down wordlessly next to Pidge, it was kind of nice. Especially when Lance started making jokes about the food and Hunk was laughing so loud they couldn’t hear anything else, Keith shot Pidge a private smile that made Pidge feel like they were in on it too. Even though Pidge couldn’t help saying, “Please shut up about the food already,” it was more in jest than anything else. Besides, the food was pretty awful.

******

The main hangar housed the largest Jaeger. Keith knew that much going in. He hadn’t expected it to be quite so large, however. It seemed ridiculous to think it could be piloted the same way the other Jaegers had been before.

“It’s massive.” Shiro shook his head in awe as Keith walked up to join him. Apparently they were the first on the scene.

They stood on the catwalk between sectors two and three where they’d been directed. In front of them stood the giant Jaeger, still towering over them even at their height. It was probably twice as big as anything Keith had seen, and from Shiro’s reaction, he must be thinking the same thing.

“I’m just trying to imagine how this is going to work. Where’d they get the resources for something like this anyway? How did no one know this giant was being built?” Keith wondered.

“I’ll be happy to answer all of those questions once we get the rest of the team here.” Allura said as she walked up behind them.

“Whatever the answers are, this is impressive,” Shiro told her.

She nodded, looking out at the Jaeger. Keith followed her gaze and was once more struck by the sheer scale of it.

“Oh. Wow.” Pidge said. They leaned out over the rail and for a moment Keith felt like pulling them back, but then they leaned back and Keith didn’t have to worry.

“Holy crap, look at that thing!” Lance was next. Loud and crass as ever. Keith didn’t know how he’d ever get used to so much sound coming out of someone so skinny.

“I’d love to see the specs on that.” Hunk said. He came to lean just as far over the rail as Pidge had a moment before.

“Team, let me introduce you to the Black Paladin.” Allura gestured out to the Jaeger and they all stood in awe of it.

The metal was a shiny black and silver with a head that looked like a lion. The broad chest was slashed through with what was almost a wide v in white light that glowed brighter as they watched. Keith followed the lines of the Jaeger with his eyes, tracing down to the loaded right arm. He couldn’t tell what it would open to reveal but he could imagine it was armed to the teeth. The other arm ended bluntly with what looked like a form of canon. The back had protrusions that might have been wings if he could see the back of it but what it needed wings for he couldn’t guess. The legs were sturdy and wide and big enough to walk into apparently, he noted as one of the mechanics stepped out through an opening on the side of the right foot. All in all the Black Paladin was impressive and Keith wondered just who among them would be lucky enough to pilot it.

They followed Allura out of the main hangar and to the right toward the next bay. the Black Paladin would leave through the ground floor, dropping out into the ocean, however the others would leave through the top of the Shatterdome.

The next Jaeger was green and yellow with the same glowing slashed v across its chest. The head was the same, like a lion, though all in all it managed to look much sturdier than the Black Paladin, despite being smaller overall. It had a short range weapon in its right hand, a green electrical arc that Allura allowed them to see, and a large square shaped gun on the left. It didn’t have a designation yet as it was still in the process of being built. She was almost finished, as was the next they would see, Allura assured them all.

Across the bay, opposite the green and yellow Jaeger stood the final of the three. It was slimmer, roughly the same height as the last one, and had bits of red and blue. There was a sword that dropped out of one hand, a gun in the other, plus Allura mentioned they were just finishing the specs for a sheild which sounded interesting. It made Keith feel something weird in his chest, something he couldn’t quite decipher. Like the other one, this red and blue Jaeger wasn’t finished just yet and so stood without a name. Keith found he badly wanted to be the one to name it.

After the tour the team dispersed and Keith went back to his room to change into something suitable to train in. He’d been given a lot to think about so far that day and hoped a good workout might help him clear his mind.

******

Lance leaned up against the wall of the hall, his eyes cast on the floor. Hunk put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up?” Hunk asked, concern and understanding apparent in his face. Lance knew better than to lie to Hunk, he could tell him anything.

“I’m worried about the drift,” Lance answered simply.

“Mm,” Hunk sounded, knowing what Lance meant but allowing him to explain further. “Come on, I found a good place to talk the other day.”

Hunk led him up to the roof of the dome where a door led out to an observation deck. They could look out over the ocean from there and see all the way to the horizon. There were a few folding chairs leaning up against the wall, but they went instead to the edge and sat down, hanging their feet over the edge. Hunk settled in and waited then, for Lance to talk.

“They’ll see everything. They’ll know, it won’t just be that either. It’ll be everything since then,” Lance said quickly, trying not to trip over his words.

“I’m sure you’ll be paired with someone who won’t judge you. It’ll be fine once you’re in the drift, they’ll understand how it feels.” Hunk put his arm around Lance and gave him a squeeze. Lance leaned into the comfort, though he was still full of misgivings.

“But what if it pulls them down the rabbit hole? What if a mission is butchered by my shitty mind?” Lance wrung his hands.

“I would back you up. You’re one of the best pilots, you’re not replaceable. Besides that, you’re one of the strongest people I know. You’ve got this, Lance.” Hunk tried to assure him.

“Thanks,” Lance said after a few moments of silence. “I really hope we get matched up.” He admitted.

Hunk just leaned in to him and together they watched the waves in the distance and let the cool air blow over them. Lance did his best not to obsess or worse, to remember.

******

Before dinner they were instructed to meet back in the combat room for one more go. Tomorrow they would begin a more regular schedule, but Allura needed to see them in different pairings today. 

Keith volunteered to go first because he still felt warmed up from his solitary work earlier. He faced off with Hunk and Pidge and creamed them both before he realized he really wasn’t supposed to be doing that necessarily. He gave Allura a look of apology which she waved off easily enough. Maybe it would be okay.

When Pidge and Hunk were paired together Keith could tell right away that they were a perfect match. They watched and waited for each other, moving as one without gaining any points over the other. After nearly ten minutes, Allura called them off and told them to rest. Keith noticed that Lance managed to look both proud of his friend and disappointed that he was clearly better matched with someone else.

Lance fought Shiro and for a while Keith was jealous watching them. They parried and struck with fairly equal force until Lance got distracted and Shiro got two points in faster than he could recover. Shiro won that match and then faced off with Allura.

That was a sight to see. Keith could barely follow them as they worked their way back and forth across the mat. Allura got the first point, but then Shiro was right after her. It was fantastic the way they twirled and moved, their staffs a blur. It went on like that, meeting point for point and when they got to three they didn’t stop. They kept going, like it was effortless, no longer gaining points on each other, just matching each strike with a block. Finally Allura called, “Enough!” and they stepped apart.

No one said a word, but Keith knew, everyone knew, surely they would be a match. It was sad, because for Keith that meant he was left with the one person he was sure he had the least in common with.

“Lance and Keith. You’re up.” Allura was only slightly out of breath as she took her spot on the sidelines.

Keith took a staff and tried to center himself as he faced Lance. They bowed to one another and then began. Keith didn’t hesitate. He came for Lance and got the first point. “One.” He announced, holding his staff to Lance’s neck. Lance swallowed visibly, but then he grinned.

The grin wasn’t anything Keith was expecting so when Lance pulled back and swung around, he barely missed deflecting the blow with his staff.

“One!” Lance crowed.

Then they struck several hits off each other before Keith managed to take Lance by surprise by feinting to the left and swinging in from the right. “Two!” Keith huffed. He was getting winded.

Lance pushed him back, but Keith held his ground as best he could. It was only a few blows later that Lance swept his feet out from under him and Keith’s back hit the mat. “Two!” Lance cried gleefully. He reached his hand out to Keith who reluctantly accepted it.

Back on his feet things got more difficult. Neither of them could score a point off the other no matter what they tried. Keith put everything he had into moving faster, striking harder, but Lance didn’t budge. He matched Keith at every turn. 

“Enough!” Allura called.

Keith had no idea how much time had passed but his whole body ached with his effort and his arms were feeling a little like jelly. He look at Lance who was high fiving Hunk over at the side. Great, he thought. That’s my match.

******

Pidge couldn’t say they were surprised that Hunk had gone along with their plan to investigate the Jaegers. He had seemed to be just as interested in what made them different as Pidge themself.

The two of them slipped into the hangar that contained the green and yellow Jaeger and they were once again struck by the sight of it. It was a beautiful machine, massive and sleek despite its solid design. 

Something seemed to pull them into the space it contained, like they were both meant to be there. They didn’t need to ask to know if the other felt it, they just knew.

“What makes them different?” Pidge thought aloud.

“I’m not sure,” Hunk responded.

They spent awhile in silence, just looking it over without moving. Did all pilots feel this strong attachment to their Jaegers? They must have. Surely this was what it meant to be a Jaeger pilot.

Hunk reached out his hand to touch one of the feet. Just as he made contact, an alarm began to blare through the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find on tumblr, erisgregory and pretty-keith so we can cry about voltron together!


End file.
